Help:Return to Emerald City
(this has no relation to and should not be confused with Return to Emerald City (book) ) '''Return to Emerald City '''is an upcoming Oz film stated for release in 2018. It is being produced by Revoution Sun Studios which did produce along with add special effects for some big-budget films and televison shows. The film will either presumably act as an original sequel to ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ''or to the Magic Land's Wizard of the Emerald City because of a hint in the 2016 trailer that was produced in Russian. The film is being directed by Aleksey Andrianov, with it being produced by Basil Iwanyk and the screenplay by John Olson. Production The Internet Movie Database only has a general in-development page for the film, but the ImdbPro website for subscribers (can be previewed without subscribing) lists the film as being added to the list back on August 22nd, 2007. The film may have been delayed because Revoution Sun was doing work on the 2008 film Narnia: Prince Caspian. On January 4th, 2010, John Olson gave an interview to MTV that the plot was intended to be about "lawyer Dorothy Neil, granddaughter of former Oz visitor Dorothy Gale. As the story goes, Neil and a young child -- the daughter of her boss -- end up in the magical land, where they team up with the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion to bring down a new evil witch." On the same day, the entertainment website Pajiba gave an opinion piece comparing the film's concept to "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". It is unclear what happened during 2010-2015 except that it was probably shelved in "development hell", possibly because of the influx of various Oz projects being released during the period including Oz the Great and Powerful and Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. During this time, Revolution Sun was working on various other projects. In 2016, a promo Russian trailer was added to the website Vimeo which reveals that the plot has changed dramatically as the Magic Land's Ellie Smith looks outside at the Northern Lights before being called in by her mother who has her come inside as a Toto/Totoshka. Certain Russian names are displayed in Cyrillic as a a camera goes down the Yellow Brick Road and leads to a quick outline of Ellie with her companions Scarecrow (Strasheela), Tin Man (Zhelezny), and Lion (Truslivy) before the Emerald City. The website for Revolution Films lists it as coming out in 2018. Trivia *Though not Oz, Revoution Sun did work on different fairy tale films including The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian,The Brothers Grimm. and Maleficent. *In the MTV interview, John Olson reveals that he pitched a family friendly film inspired by Todd McFarlane's adult collectible The Twisted Land of Oz toy line. *This would the second recent Magic Land film adaption after Urfin Jus and His Wooden Soldiers (film), and they possibly are from the same source material if Ellie "returns to the Emerald City" if not neccessarly an adaption of the first book. *This would be Aleksey Andrianov's first film if infomation is right about him only being a video engineer for a few film projects. Links *Placeholder Imdb Listing *Revolution Sun Studios Website *MTV: EXCLUSIVE: 'Oz: The Return To Emerald City' Does Indeed Originate From Josh Olson's Script